Warstalkers
The Warstalkers are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes located on the farthest edge of the Segmentum Pacificus. The Chapter is one shrouded in mystery and can supposedly trace its origins to the bygone era of the Great Crusade, however, the chapter itself considers its Founding to have occurred in the latter years of the 32nd Millennium during the 4th Founding. The chapter has made it their purpose to stay secluded from the greater Imperium out of shame; their shame being known only to those in the inner circle of the chapter. Chapter History The Warstalkers true history begins over ten thousand years ago high above the surface of Holy Terra in one of the opening battles of the Great Crusade where their parent legion would distinguish themselves. This trend of outshining and out performing everyone else has always stayed with them. For hundreds of years these Astartes would fight alongside the Emperor Himself, eventually being given the honor of heading an Expeditionary Fleet alongside several others into the far reaches of the galaxy. While the Heresy raged on, their fleets and forces fought against impossible odds in the name of the Emperor and the Great Crusade. Eventually they were pushed into a corner and fought no longer for expansion, but instead for survival. After warring for decades, several ships from the fleets were able to break through and make a voyage back to Holy Terra, it would be there that the Legionaries would learn the fate of the Imperium and the Emperor Chapter Homeworld The Homeworld of the Warstalkers is a world of forests and temperate climates. A fourth of the world is inhabited by civilians left to their own devices and are the planets primary source of trade. The rest of the World is under the strict control of the chapter, save one port to the far north. This port is where chapter Aspirants come to take the challenge of scaling Mount Coverna, the only entrance from the outside world to the chapters training grounds. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery, known as the Hall, lies in the far Northern part of the homeworld and resides inside of the largest mountain on the planet Mount Lockan, a long dormant volcano. Inside visitors will find innumerable defenses, vast displays of past glories, shrines of honor, and thousands of Astartes. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks: * Battlemaster: The Battlemaster stands atop the rest of his brothers as the sole lord and leader of the chapter. Historically Battlemasters have been long lived and brutal warriors that lead the chapter for several centuries of never ending warfare in the Emperor's name. * Mournival/Praetors: The Mournival consists of four captains elevated to the rank of praetor and have the task of advising the Battlemaster from four different perspectives. Praetors are second only to the Battlemaster in rank and have the authority to command all those under him, save the High Chaplain. * Chief Librarian: * Chief Apothecary: * High Chaplain: For the chapter, the role of High Chaplain is amongst the most honored and most feared. His role in the Chapter is to manage all Chaplains below him and to ensure that all within the chapter have supreme loyalty to the Emperor and an unquestioning commitment to His plan. This role in particular is vital to the survival of the chapter and none may question or command the High Chaplain save for the Battlemaster himself. * Siegemaster: The Siegemaster is the captain in command of the Twelfth Company and by proxy the majority of siege weapons in the chapters possession. While not in charge of other captains outright, when it comes to sieges this captain is often given differed command unless a Praetor or the Battlemaster himself are present. That being said, the Siegemaster holds a great deal of power in his hands and can effectively level the surface of planets if he so wishes. * Fleetmaster: The Fleetmaster is the captain in command of the Fifth Company. Unlike the Siegemaster, the Fleetmaster does hold a level of authority over his fellow captains. He is always given full command over the chapter's fleet and may even override Praetors if he believes that he is in the right. There are few roles more respected and humbling than that of the Fleetmaster. * Captains: * 'Reclusiarch: '''The Reclusiarch is the chaplain only second to the High Chaplain himself. It is the duty of the Reclusiarch to ensure that the rites, rituals, honored traditions and artifacts of the chapter are never lost and are maintained with the upmost care. ' ' * '''Centurion/Veteran Sergeant: ' Specialist Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Chapter Beliefs The chapter has gone to great lengths to keep detailed records and are one of the few that know the whole of the Imperium's dark history. The chapter has rejected the Codex Astartes and its limiting of chapter strength; relying still on the doctrines of the ancient Principia Belicosa. The chapter has also made it their mission to ensure that His plan lives on and that humanity follow the Imperial Truth. As such, the chapter outright condemns the spread of the Imperial Creed and have labeled the worship of the Emperor as treason and an affront to the very principals that He made clear. Despite their blatant disregard and contempt for the Ecclesiarchy and any organizations related to it, the chapter has remained largely unaffected due to a secretive relationship between them, the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition and the High Lords of Terra that dates back to the very first records of the chapter maintained by the Administratum. Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapter posses incredibly pure and stable gene-seed, which they maintain in excess. It is unknown how the chapter has been able to maintain it so well, but the apothecaries of the chapter like to keep it that way. However, here are two known gene mutations within the chapters gene seed, one being that almost all members of the chapter have grey eyes after the implantation of their Occulobe. The second mutation occurs after Ossmodula and Biscopa are both implanted; on some occasions when both organs are finished being implanted there is a chain reaction that takes several weeks to come into full effect. The reaction causes the growth rate of the Astartes to be far longer and far more painful than what is typically found in most chapters. After the ordeal is over, Astartes that have suffered through the agony will find themselves to be stronger and taller than the rest of their brothers. The severity of this mutation varies, however the more painful and long the ordeal, the more noticeable the outcome will be. Primarch's Curse: The Sorrow There is only one curse in the chapters gene-seed, known as 'The Sorrow'. Only one in every three hundred will experience The Sorrow and it is seen almost exclusively in members of the chapters inner circle. The Sorrow itself is an overwhelming feeling of guilt and self hatred that comes from a deep seated regret over ten thousand years old. Though rare, some of those who suffer it will perish, but most are expected to persevere and overcome it. Notable Campaigns Deathwatch Service Notable Members Dayus Lyndarro Dayus Lyndarro is the current Battlemaster of the Warstalkers. Dayus is a psychic blank meaning that he possesses the recessive pariah gene, leaving him soulless but also unaffected by the powers of Psykers and Chaos alike. Dayus is one of the unlucky few to have had a bad reaction to the chapters gene mutation leaving his growth longer and more excruciating than the rest if his brothers. However, once his ordeal was over Dayus stood taller and stronger than all of his fellows. According to eye witness accounts, the Battlemaster of the Warstalkers chapter stands eye to eye with Astartes wearing even the largest suits of terminator armor despite him only wearing Artificer crafted Power Armor. Among his brothers and traitor enemies alike Dayus is known primarily for one thing: killing Greater Daemons. Unlike all other men, Dayus is unaffected by the powers of the warp, giving him a clear advantage over the agents of the Dark Gods, namely Daemons. Given his blankness coupled with strength and size, Dayus seems to have almost been born to kill the greatest warriors the Dark Gods have to offer. The Battlemaster is known to have slayed at least nine Blood Thirsters and seven Lords of Change as well several Great Unclean Ones and Keeper of Secrets. Background Hailing from the Feral World of Tarntornus, Dayus is a very peculiar individual that did not have a typical introduction to the chapter. Dayus was born some time in 676 M41 to Chieftain Y'aloh Lyndarro and her concubine Lentho. From the very start Y'aloh knew something was off when she gazed at her newborn son, she felt almost cold towards the newborn and felt that he gave off an odd air. She attributed this to the curse of the Lyogath, one of the gods worshiped by the planets inhabitants, something that happens to some of the children on the planet. In an attempt to make the mothers of planet feel the pain he once felt, Lyogath gets mothers and all others to hate certain children, hoping that they will kill the child and feel the pain of loss. Luckily Y'aloh was a strong woman and decided to push these feelings aside and feed her child. In reality, Dayus, like a small fraction of other children from the world, possesses the recessive form of the Pariah gene, making him a psychic blank and causing those around him to feel unease. Despite setbacks due to his blankness, Dayus would overcome everything thrown at him, and by the age of fourteen had already become Chieftain of his tribe. Because of an arrangement made thousands of years prior Dayus's brother, Y'aloh's firstborn son, had been given to the chapter at a very young age, allowing Dayus to grow up with his family. After four years of warfare Dayus managed to do what very few had done before him: he conquered the eight other tribes in his homeland. But this wasn't enough for Dayus, he had grown up being told of the great deeds that his brother must surely be doing in skies. Dayus wanted to become a man of the stars as well. After sewing the seeds of the next generation of his tribe and giving authority to his younger siblings to fight over, an eighteen year old Dayus began his journey to cross the planet and reach the only Warstalker outpost on world. In the end it would take him over a year of many hardships to get there, but Dayus persevered, he kept his mind and body tuned and finally he reached the outpost. Despite reaching the outpost, Dayus's initial contact with the chapter was not as productive as he would have liked. The Asartes he met were skeptical to take him on as an Aspirant due to his age. While not all that uncommon or unheard of within the chapter, the chapter did not enjoy taking on individuals over the age of fifteen as the process of becoming a Space Marine is a taxing one. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations Allies: * Dawn Wardens * Knight Talons * Storm Breakers * Terror Guard * Fellhounds * Truth Bearers * Soaring Spite Harlequins Enemies * Black Legion * Word Bearers * Chaos Undivided * Daemons * Traitors * Dark Eldar * Tyranids * Orks * Various Xenos Empires Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Warstalkers: Feel free to add your own About the Warstalkers Gallery Warstalkers Shoulder.png|Warstalkers Shoulder Plate Warstalkers Sergeant Shoulder.png|Warstalkers Sergeant Shoulder Plate Warstalkers Captain Shoulder.png|Warstalkers Captain Shoulder Plate Battle Master Dayus Lyndarro 2.png|Battlemaster Dayus "Bane of the Damned" Lyndarro, Lord of the Helaytia System, Keeper of the Hallowed Silence, and Chapter Master of the Warstalkers Eighth Captain Neeros (The Godbreakers).jpg|Praetor Neeros the Melancholic, Captain of the Eighth Company, Commander of the Godbreakers, Lord of the Waxing Moon, and Mournival Member Eleventh Captain Anaxilo (The Sun Eaters).jpg|Praetor Anaxilo the Choleric, Captain of the Eleventh Company, Commander of the Sun Eaters, Savior of Hyparnia, Lord of the Half Moon, and Mournival Member First Captain Daelios (The Dread Force).jpg|First Captain Daelios the Sanguine, Praetor of the Chapter, Commander of the Dread Force, Lord of the Half Moon, and Mournival Member Third Captain Kartarious (Helaytian Reavers).jpg|Praetor Kartarious the Phlegmatic, Captain of the Third Company, Commander of the Helaytian Reavers, Champion of the Warstlakers, Master of Haylios, Lord of the Full Moon, and Mournival Member Twelfth Captain Praxilor (The Heavy Maulers).jpg|Siegemaster Praxilor, Captain of the Twelfth Company, Commander of the Heavy Maulers, and Hero of Cauxena IV Fleetmaster Hercleus (Zaetoc Corsairs).jpg|Fleetmaster Hercleus, Captain of the Fifth Company, Commander of the Zaetoc Corsairs, and Lord of the Drok's Dominance High Chaplain Dimathones.jpg|High Chaplain Dimathones, Butcher of the Condemned, Keeper of the Truth, and and the Harbinger of Faith Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed